Dimensional Heroes: ARMS
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes now enter the fighting competition known as ARMS. But with the large array of fighters in the mix, who will become champion?
1. Prologue

"Yeah! That's it! Left! Right! Grab! Then toss!" Usopp was chanting as Luffy was doing practice on several dummies in preparation for the ARMS tournament.

"Wow, things are getting serious with these guys." Vector said. "Sort of brings back memories of my boxing days watching those two go at it."

"I...don't think we need a reminder about that…" Genis said.

"I never even told you. It was as if it was yesterday." Vector said.

"We know. You fought against a kangaroo in the finals, you lost your temper and set the arena on fire and got banned for life. All of this we know." Ranma said.

"Worst part is that kangaroo was crowned winner. Hate that guy." Vector said.

"Speaking of crowning moments of glory, I think Dave's come a long way since we first saw him." Jude said.

"Tell me about it. At first, he wanted to gain power so he would catch up to us and try not to slow us down. Now, he's become so much of a badass that not even Brainiac stood a chance." Natsu said.

"Well, I...I couldn't take all the credit." David said. "The Alolan Guardians were the reason I was able to defeat Brainiac."

"Still, it's a pretty amazing feat. I think after we come out on top in the ARMS competition, we should celebrate that victory of David's." Jexi said.

"I agree." Hope said.

"But first, we gotta win ARMS and the championship pot. So much money we can spend." Vector said.

"So, how's Knuckles trainings going?" Linkle asked.

"It's going good. We're giving him a tough time and he's fighting back. He's gonna be primed for 3 victories in a row." Vector said.

"Hold on there, croc. How are you so sure Knuckles is gonna win? Luffy's more adept to fighting in a competition like this." Pit said.

"I just do. It's my...boxer's instinct." Vector said.

"Okay, you just made that up." Dan said. "Luffy's gonna come out on top. We can feel it."

"Of course, we can't count Yang out." Hope said.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah." they said not caring much.

"Are you guys not even caring about me?" Yang asked.

"Its obvious with so many stars, you're gonna be the underdog in this thing." Blake said.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with that?" David asked.

"Nothing. Blake's just pointing it out." Ruby said.

"Look, no offense, but...you aren't really what they consider boxing material. Sure you boxed in Furious Fists Redux, but that's about it. It was a fluke." Vector said.

"Man, talk about cynical." David said.

"Enough about that. Let's just focus on getting these three prepped up for the tournament." Jude said.

"Speaking of tournaments, did you guys hear the news about Heihachi Mishima?" Ramona asked.

As Luffy and Ussop left the room and the others went to check on Knuckles, Yang kept hitting the sandbags.

"This is my moment. I'm gonna lead the new era and show people i can do this." Yang said before breaking one open.

As this was going on, off at a nearby dojo, several of the fighters there had been taken out with ease by an unknown fighter who had taken the sensei's robes.

"Who… who are you?" one of the fighters asked.

"Someone who ended up in these strange lands. These lands that lack an ocean." he said. The light shined on him to reveal a young man with short tan hair and a bandage on his cheek. "For now...I just seek strong opponents." he said before looking at a flyer for ARMS.


	2. Opening

ARMS. More than mere limbs, capita S, can extend like springs. An unusual ability, surrounded in mystery. Is it hereditary? A mutation? Or the result of Extra Terrestrial Experimentation? We may never know. Historians have attempted to pinpoint the origin, but each attempt ended in failure, as if held back by an invisible 'hand'. Despite the mysterious nature of this ability, it's well known around the world that certain individuals share this gift. Many of them represent a new era in sports entertainment, and are quite popular for using their extendable limbs in competing in the combat sport also known as… ARMS. In fact, one of the fighters of this new era, Spring Man, had this to say…

"I was shocked at first, but having arms like this is actually pretty rad."

Inside of a box popped up a small yellow creature with a fist on his head.

"Good day ladies and gentleman! After waiting for so long, we can now begin the most anticipated event: the Grand Prix!" he said as the crowd went wild. "My name is Biff and I'll be your commentator for this competition, giving you all my know how."

Down on the local floor of the arms stadium stood familiar fighters alongside Knuckles, Yang and Luffy.

"And what a lineup we've got for this years grand prix! Just look at em! We've got the undefeated Furious Fists Champion, Knuckles the Echidna in the house!" Biff said. "And a lot more than that, there's ...oh. That one girl who got in by luck. Yin I think."

"Yang!" Yang said.

"Yeah yeah. Oh! But what else do I see? The 500 million beli bounty pirate and one of the worst generation! Its Monkey D. Luffy!" Biff said.

The crowd cheered.

"Let's see….oh boy! Look out. We have a bad egg. Its Machamp, probably come for a chance at revenge." Biff said.

"Him? Didn't think he'd want to enter another competition considering what happened." Erza said.

"I see lots of others from the first Furious Fists here too. I see Makuhita, Hitmonchan and..what? Oh. I see. Scratch those guys and grav and Heracross. Apparently, they….dropped out." Biff said.

"So i guess were the only ones in this thing from off world." Yang said.

"I don't know...something didn't seem right about that." Knuckles said.

Most of the group then felt a powerful presence as a figure walked into the arena. It was the same man as before except he now wore the taken robes.

"Is this where one can fight strong opponents?" he asked Biff.

"My money says that he's the one that caused those fighters to back out." Scott said.

"Uh...yes. Well, thankfully, with those three dropping out, we have a slot for you Mr…" Biff asked.

"Fight. That is all I can say for now." he said turning as he went and sat upon a bench.

"Okay… Not much of a talker. Got it." Yang said before she felt this sinister power coming from him. "Course, no one should take this guy lightly."

"And now… it is my honor to present to you… the newest era of Boxing Sports Entertainment!" Biff said.

(Cue- Take A Stand-CFO$)

Smoke and steam erupted from the stage, followed by pyrotechnic VFX as 11 fighters were coming out one by one.

Out first was a young man with red boxing gear on and his blue hair shaped like a spring.

"From the Spring Gym, fresh and passionate about ARMS, he's a fiery guy who bounces right back. Introducing first, The Bouncer… Spring Man!" Biff introduced.

Spring Man took some hops and punched the air with his red gloves, which were his signature ARMS, called the Toaster.

"Spring Man is the newest ARMS fighter to join the tournament. He represents his own gym and loves weight training and pizza: he can eat 12 pizzas in one go!" Biff said.

Out next was a girl in pink with ribbon like arms who did some cartwheels before jumping in the air and floating down.

"Hailing from Ribbonics Records, it's the Airess...Ribbon Girl! She can jump over and over without touching the ground as if she's dancing in air! If she wins the Grand Prix, she's promised a concert in the ring for all her fans!" Biff said.

Next, a man jumped out high from the box hot and did some sick ninja backflips and twirled before landing. He wore a black and green jumpsuit with his top knot tied in a shuriken, and had chain like arms, and chains on his eyes were almost like glasses.

"Now that's an entrance from The Student of Stealth, Ninjara! Currently training at Ninja College, or as it's officially named, Rasen Ninjutsu University. The ninjutsu techniques of this 'student of stealth' allow him to disappear into thin air and make fools of his opponents! The ARMS Grand Prix doubles as his senior project, and that challenge is the one thing he won't hide from." Biff said.

Loud stomping noises were coming out next as a large bulky mummy with mace like arms walked out and was roaring.

"Look out! It's the Grim Creeper, Master Mummy! Wrapped up in mystery and bandages, it's 'the grim creeper'! With an uncharacteristically buff body for a mummy, this heavyweight shrugs off punches like nothing. All we know about this guy is that one day he woke up at the Mausoleum and now he's entering the Grand Prix! There's a story there…" Biff said.

"Still kinda hard to believe he's Bandage's dad.." Hope said as he saw Bandage herself in the stands, waving like crazy.

"Go for it, Father!" Bandage cheered excitedly.

Next came out a large yellow mechanical suit with missile like weapons and inside of it was a young girl who waved to the crowd.

"And next is the interesting one. The Scrapyard Scrapper, Mechanica! This youthful ARMS superfan honed her engineering genius working at the local scrapyard. She wasn't born with stretchy ARMS, so what choice did she have but to build a fighting suit herself? When she rides it into battle, she can even hover in midair! Can she soar to the top of the ARMS Grand Prix she's always loved?!" Biff asked.

Coming in next was a strange 'man' made of green goop making a human shape, and equipped with a harness, and he had DNA like arms.

"What the hell...?" Vector asked.

"No folks, you're right to be surprised. He is the Man of Mystery from the ARMS lab, Helix! An experiment by ARMS Laboratories, the leaders in ARMS research! In addition to his arms, his whole body is stretchy—and his signature ARMS are just as weird. He's secretly entered the Grand Prix to prove the merit of the lab's latest research!" Biff said.

Out of the box next was a tough looking girl with noodle like arms a ramen chef outfit on, but she was ready to fight. She did a few martial arts kicks to show her skills.

"Look out for this spicy girl. She's the Ramen Bomber, Minmin! A member of ramen royalty, she hails from the famed Mintendo Noodle House! Her spicy kicks are known to knock down her opponents' attacks. Can her fiery personality bring the championship belt home to her family's restaurant?!" Biff said.

Next out dashed a young skateboarder with a snake motif and even had arms that moved like snakes.

"Slippery ain't he? It's the Speed Demon, Kid Cobra! A top snakeboarder turned ARMS fighter, this kid lives for the streets! All that boarding has really strengthened his legs, giving him a super-quick dash after charging up. He entered the Grand Prix to get more hits on his snakeboarding vids, but his natural instincts might just carry him all the way to the top!" Biff said.

Out next came a pair, which was unusual. Out first was a robo-dog on one wheel moving backwards in excitement followed by a robotic cop who was pounding his chest, then saluting.

"You aren't dreaming folks. The law is in town. The Clockwork Cops, Byte and Barq! The duo of police-robot Byte and dog-robot Barq makes for an intimidating beach-patrol team. In the heat of battle, Byte is known to take a big leap off Barq and rain down punches on opponents! But if they win the ARMS Grand Prix, who's gonna patrol Buster Beach?!" Biff said.

Then came a tall but beautiful woman who strutted like she was on the red carpet. Like Mechanica, she had no extendable arms but two long pigtails.

"Yep! The movies have come to life! It's the Silver Screen Queen, Twintelle! The mega celeb, star of the silver screen tries her hand...er, hair at the ARMS Grand Prix. Not content with her acting awards and accolades, she's gonna use those stretchy silver locks to take the ARMS title! Oh, and while she's charging up, her actress aura can slow down incoming ARMS!" Biff said.

And lastly came an extremely buff man with Brass arms and a fist like pompadour.

"And now… at last he's arrived! Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the the greatest fighter in all of arms, and your ARMS World Champion.. The Commish, Max Brass!" Biff said. The crowd cheered as Max Brass flexed his muscles and showed off.

"Holy crap, that guy is Buff!" Natsu said.

"He is the current champion, so I guess he would have to be." David said.

"Max Brass will not be in the Grand Prix himself, but he will be waiting for the last remaining opponent like always in the Grand Finale." Biff said. "He'll take on any and all comers, but be warned now, if you're aiming to grab him, you'd better think twice. He can pump up his rock hard bod and fend off anything coming his way, grab wise."

The 11 fighters stood there, ready for anything.

"Wow! They all look really strong!" Luffy said.

"They've got nothing on you, Luffy. You are a natural at stretchiness, you can beat these guys easy!" Usopp said.

"Says you. I can take them all on easy." Knuckles said.

"That's what you're saying now, but wait until those extra long fists come flying right at you while you try to get in close." Yang said.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating these guys to a pulp." Machamp said laughing and flexing.

"I do not care if they can stretch. Only if they are strong." Fight said.

"You kinda have a Ryu sort of vibe to you. You want to fight worthy opponents. That's pretty cool. But only one of us is gonna take on that guy." Yang said pointing to Max Brass, who was laughing while also posing with his muscles.

"I do not care about winning the Grand Prix. I just want to fight. That is all." Fight said.

Knuckles then got closer to Machamp.

"It's been since Furious Fists, Machamp." Knuckles said glaring.

"Yeah. I remember beating you down to a bloody pulp. You only won cause of that jackal guy. Well, he ain't here to save your ass this time." Machamp said. "And check it." he said holding vials of the shadow drug.

"The Shadow Drug. You're still using it?!" Knuckles said in anger.

"This stuff makes me super strong. Strong enough to beat you down to a very beaten down guy. And they're what's gonna allow me to win this too, loser." Machamp said shoving him as he walked off laughing.

"That guy is all muscle and no brains." Yang said to Fight.

"A drug that increases one's power...it only makes him weak. He is not worth fighting." Fight said.

"Well this should be exciting. Time to see what the fighters of ARMS are all about." Yang said.


	3. Starting Line

"Round 1- the Starting line!" Biff said appearing again. "This is where all the fighters will begin as they work their way up to the top of the hill to face Max Brass in the Grand Finale! Our five fighters will have to give it their all against the fighters of the ARMS league. Now, fights will be selected at random in order to give a good advantage. Any of the five challengers who lose are out of the competition, is that understood?" Biff asked.

"Yes!" the five said.

"Then let's match it up!" Biff said. "First fight will be Machamp...vs …..Master Mummy! Then it will be Knuckles vs….Minmin! Then Luffy vs…..Ninjara! Then Yang vs….Byte and Barq! Finally with Fight going against….Ribbon Girl!"

"So i get the Robo-Cops first. This should be fun. Good luck… er… you two, right?" Yang asked the police duo.

"Affirmative!" Byte said as Barq just...barked.

"Hah! You don't stand a chance, Mummy! I'll crush you and rip your bandages to shreds!" Machamp said.

"Don't take that from him, Father!" Bandage said.

"Mummy!" Master Mummy roared.

"Cool, I get the ninja guy first!" Luffy said.

"You're going down, Greenie! Im warning you now, Luffy's faced opponents like you before, even if you are the coolest thing to every boy." Usopp said.

Ninjara just stood there.

"Uh… Ninjara? You gonna say something back?" Yang asked.

"He's a ninja, I don't think they are ones for Small talk." Knuckles said.

"This is still good. I hope he does the shadow clone thing." Luffy said.

Knuckles then looked to Min Min. "In all honesty, I thought Luffy would face you first and ask for some Ramen. You'd better live up to that kick Biff told us about."

"You are going down. Xiexie." Minmin said.

"So, the girl in pink is my first opponent. I hope they are good." Fight said.

"Ribbon Girl is ready to perform!" Ribbon Girl said.

"Alrighty, let's get the first fight underway! Let's transport Machamp and Master Mummy to the appropriate fighting stage… The Mausoleum!" Biff said.

A teleporter then warped the two fighters to an eerie graveyard like spot with a stone in the middle.

"Alright, it's Father's home stage!" Bandage said.

"That's right. We are here in the eeriness of the Undead Universe to the place where Master Mummy first rose up and he is ready to take on Machamp!" Biff said. "Now, for most ARMS's matches, you need two wins to win the match."

Machamp flexed his arms and readied himself, while Master Mummy was looking through some odd gadgets.

"What are you doing?" Machamp asked.

"I think those are the unique equipment that all ARMS fighters have." Hope said. "But I've never seen boxing armaments like those."

"What you're seeing is Standard issue ARMS gear, new patron." Biff said. "I know all there is about arms, so let me explain. Each fighter has three sets of armaments, which they can mix and match however they like. Each armament works differently, so fighters need to plan their strategies accordingly."

Master Mummy then finished as he had a mace on his left arm and a three shot cannon on his right.

"The mace arms is called the Megaton, an arms that packs quite a punch. And the other one is the Retorcher, a multishot arms that burns opponents on impact." Biff said. "But enough with the technical stuff for now! Who's ready for some fisticuffs?!"

The crowd cheered.

"Then let's do it!" Biff said.

Heaven or Hell! Duel 1...LET'S ROCK!

(Cue-Mausoleum (Master Mummy's Theme) - ARMS -)

"Ha! This is too easy." Machamp said as a dark aura erupted from him as he charged at Master Mummy only for the mummy to pull back the Megaton and hurled it, sending Machamp right into the walls.

"Oooh! Big hit by Master Mummy with a charged up Megaton! Ouch!" Biff said.

"I gotta hand it to your dad Bandage, he sure knows how to throw a punch and hit somebody." Lemon said.

"Yeah. Father is always a good boxer. He and my little brother would always play in the homegym. But then one day, father just disappeared and he hasn't been seen till now." Bandage said.

"Okay, he got a lucky shot. But that won't stop me!" Machamp said throwing random punches as Master Mummy fired the Retorcher as the three shots fired. Two of them hit Machamp's two arms as the third hit Machamp in the chest, igniting his body.

"And Master Mummy continues to be one step ahead of the Dark Horse machamp with a shot to the arms and midsection with the Retorcher!" Biff said. "It's been the Grim Creepers show so far!"

"Yeaaaah! Go, father!" Bandage said.

"Excited much, huh?" Hope said.

Machamp got up and tried to attack as Master Mummy grabbed him and tossed him into the ground, breaking apart the stage to reveal a trampoline.

"KO! First fight goes to Master Mummy!" Biff said.

"That was a clean sweep, and he didn't lose any vitality! Hes good." Indigo said.

"Father has a very powerful body. He can't flinch even to supercharged attacks." Bandage said.

"We are approaching Round 2, but it looks like Machamps already winded after that big beatdown by Master Mummy. Will he bring out his Secret Weapon to turn it around here?" Biff sid.

"By secret weapon, i bet he means that Shadow Drug." Rainbow said.

"Shadow Drug?" Nana asked.

"From what Knuckles told me, it was a supplement made by Flux that can pump up a pokemon by making them into a shadow pokemon. But from what we know, Machamp has the temporary solution unlike the one we know better." Franky said.

"Question is, is Biff right, and Machamp gonna use it?" Knuckles asked as Machamp held one of the black vials.

"You're a tough guy who can take a punch, huh? Well, let's see if you can stand up to this!" Machamp said holding the vial up.

"Yep. He's gonna use it." Biff said.

But before Machamp could take it, Master Mummy sent out a bird of some kind that destroyed it. "What in the?"

"What's this? It looks like Master Mummy has switched his Megaton for his third arms: the Phoenix! A homing bird arms!" Biff said.

"Now he's got two ARMS with the fire attribute. Machamp does not stand a chance." Hope said.

"You're gonna regret that." Machamp said as the two took positions again.

"FIGHT!" Biff said.

Master Mummy let fly the Phoenix as it curved across the air and attacked Machamp from behind as Master Mummy also fired the Retorcher right at Machamp.

"Look at big daddy go! He's not letting up on machamp and letting him have his way!" Lemon said.

"Hey, commentating is my job!" Biff said. "But like the girl said, our heavyweight isn't letting up on this backwater Dealer! Machamp is losing steam!'

"Grrr. Fine!" Machamp said as he started pounding his body in anger before his skin turned red with heat as steam was coming off him.

"Did he just do a Synergy Burst… all on his own?!" Hope asked.

"Now you are going down!" Machamp said as he was rapidly punching as Master Mummy was doing his best to match the punches.

"Come on, Master Mummy!" Lemon said.

"Don't lose, Father!" Bandage said.

"M..M...MUMMY!" Master Mummy shouted as he uppercutted Machamp and then started going to town on him before sending him flying.

SLASH!

(end Song)

"And that's it! Master Mummy picks up the win!" Biff said. "And Machamp is out of the competition!"

"Good riddance to that four armed cheater, am i right?" Yang asked Knuckles.

"He beat me down to an inch of my life. He was dangerous back then. But now, I gotta focus on the Ramen girl." Knuckles said.

"Thanks for reminding me, champ. It's time for Knux and Min Min to duke it out. Let's take it to Min Min's home stage, the Ramen Bowl in wonderful China!" Biff said.

The two were transported to a unique stage in china where the deep impression of a bowl was embedded in the ring.

"Check out this crowd! Feel that energy, and smell that sweet and spicy ramen!" Biff said. "We finally get to see Knuckles take on the new generation of Boxing Sports Entertainment near Min Mins family store. Will Knux prove he's still got it? Or will Min Min serve up a victory and come one step closer to winning the title and putting it up in the family restaurant?"

Minmin walked out with a dragon head on her left and a big ball on her right.

"The Dragon arms is a beam type arms that's like a real dragon! And the other is the Megawatt, an arms that delivers electrifying shocks!" Biff said.

"You got this, Knux. Show the new generation something and down this bowl of challenge!" Vector said patting his back.

Round 1...ARMS!

(Cue- Min Mins Theme: Ramen Bowl)

Knuckles went at Minmin with a fist. "Power Up Punch!" he shouted, but was surprised when Minmin kicked the punch away before firing the dragon and sending Knuckles flying.

"Whoa! Big shot by Min Min, and already the champ of Furious fists in trouble! Min Min is serving up her signature spin kick and countered Power Up Punch like it was nothing!" Biff said.

"That's never happened before, i dont think." Rainbow said.

"It hasn't. Normally Knuckles has fought against regular boxers, but these ARMS fighters aren't normal boxers. They have styles all their own." Franky said.

"Get up, Knuckles!" Vector said.

"Okay, now i know this isn't gonna be easy as i thought…" Knuckles said getting up before being hit by the Megawatt and being shocked, giving Minmin time to fire the Dragon once more, knocking Knuckles down.

"KO! First round is Minmin's!" Biff said.

"I don't believe it! Knuckles didn't even have time to react!" Natsu said.

"You're right, dragon boy. Look at the fans here to support the Furious fists champ, they're in shock!" Biff said showing the fans for Knuckles, shocked and distraught.

"Oh, I can already tell what's gonna happen." Vector said.

"Round two is about to begin and oooh... looks like Minmin's made the switch for her Ramram!" Biff said as Minmin now had a large ring where the Megawatt was. "She's got my favorite combo down, looking to win over Knuckles right here and now!"

Round 2….ARMS!

Min Min went at Knuckles again, both of them fighting to the best of their ability, but Knuckles was foiled at using other moves like Drain Punch thanks to Min Min's Spin Kick.

"Knuckles is trying to get in close with his punches for Pokemon, but min mins's not even letting him get close!" Biff said.

Minmin then grabbed Knuckles and tossed him into the air and fired a charged dragon shot at him, sending him falling.

"Oooh! And Knuckles just had his clock cleaned by Min Min!" Biff said. "Her Dragon like leftie is in full force now, and she's going for her Rush attack to put ol knux away right now! Here it comes!"

Minmin rapidly fired her dragon arms and hurled her ram ram repeatedly until Knuckles fell to the ground.

(End Song)

"And he is down! The Furious Fists champ has lost!" Biff said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vector said kneeling on the ground in front of the defeated knuckles. "Oh Ramen Gods, why must you forsake me?! Well...only one thing to do at a time like this.' he said before putting a straw hat on his head. "Hey, Luffy. Guess what? I'm training you with Usopp now!"

"I knew you'd come around!" Usopp said.

"That guy changes guys faster than I change socks." Ranma said.

"There's no time to train Luffy yet, because he and Ninjara are on next!" Biff said. "What a second… where is he?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me he vanished?" Usopp said before he was handed a drink. "Oh thanks." he said before turning to see Ninjara behind him. "Gah!"

"Whoa, he's good." Yang said.

"All things considered, luffy's gonna have his hands full. He's used to full on offense, and Ninjara is able to teleport out of sight instantly." Nami said.

"But luffy has Haki on his side, all three of the colors." Hope said. "Id say they're evenly matched."

The two of them were transported to Ninjara's College.

"Here at Ninja College, Ninjara gets to take the first step and fight "Straw Hat" luffy. If he beats him, he'll be well on his way in his Senior Project. But with Luffy's excellent skills in combat, Ninjara's in for a tough first test. Is he gonna pass with flying Colors? Let's find out!" Biff said.

Luffy was presented with the arms attachments.

"Since you technically stretch, the staff did permit you to use ARMS like the other fighters, Luffy. You want to use em?" Vector asked.

"Nah. Just need these." Luffy said with boxing gloves. "And this." he said holding an afro.

"Hey, isnt that…" Hope asked.

"Oh, that. When Luffy fought Foxy in that Davy Back fight final round, Usopp sorta… er… took it a bit far with that one." Nami said.

"He made him wear an afro and told him it would give him some sorta edge?" Supergirl asked, wearing her civvies under her secret identity name, Kara Danvers.

"He said afro's have powers." Chopper said. "And they do! They're amazing!"

"Okay. Ninjara has equipped his Chakram Arms that can curve as well as a Triblast that fires multishots. And Luffy...has an afro. Okay. Let's get this underway!" Biff said.

Round 1...ARMS!

(Cue- Ninjara's Stage Theme: Ninja College)

Luffy pounded his gloves and fired a shot at Ninjara.

"And luffy goes right after Ninjara with a right Hook…!" Biff said. Then Ninjara disappeared in a puff of smoke as Luffy missed. "Ooh, but he misses as Ninjara fades out.

"Shishishi! This guy's good. Okay! Jet Gatling!" Luffy said punching all around at a fast speed. When Ninjara reappeared, he was met with a barrage of fists.

"Ninjara's momentum didn't last for long. Look at all those punches he's taking!" Biff said as Ninjara got up stylishly. "But this star student isn't ready to quit yet. This is his senior project cred on the line, people!"

Ninjara then fired back by curving his Chakram, but not before charging it up. It hit luffy and blew him back with some added wind.

"Ninjara's up, and he connects a charged Chakram to Luffy's left side!" Biff said as Ninjara got the triblast ready. "He's now setting up to hit Luffy with the Triblast, can he do it?!"

"Gum Gum...Balloon!" Luffy said inflating as the Triblast hits bounced off and hit Ninjara, damaging him.

"Whoa! Ninjara got hit by his own ARM! Didn't see that coming, and I'm sure he didn't either!" Biff said. "Both of these fighters refusing to give an inch, going at each other with punch after punch!"

Biff was right, as Luffy and Ninjara were trying to one up on each other using their own abilities. It dragged on for three rounds until luffy finally prevailed over Ninjara, 2-1.

(End song)

"And Luffy has emerged as the first winner of these non arms using boxers. But will there be more?" Biff said.

"What about Ninjara? I feel sorry for the guy since he's technically failed his senior project…" Kirito said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll come up with something else." Jexi said. "Ninja's never give up."

"Okay, next is my sister taking out the cops!" Ruby said.

"She's right, folks! Next we have Yang Xiao Long vs the Clockwork Cops, Byte and Barq!" Biff said. "Theyre in Buster Beach right now, ready to go!"

At a beach arena, Yang was stretching her arm.

"So, i can expect from you two that Barq will do what he pleases, and try to punch me. And Byte will try to rain down punches on me as he jumps off of Barq." Yang said. "It's really simple to think about when you put your mind to it."

Byte and Barq came out with Byte having two yellow missiles on both his arms.

"And Byte comes equipped with two Seekie's, heat seeking arms that chase their opponents!" Biff said.

Yang equipped her only ember Celica left and adjusted her bionic arm. "Ready to get this mission started, officers?" Yang asked smirking, putting her hands up.

Ready...ARMS!

(Cue- Byte and Barq's theme: Buster Beach)

Byte fired both Seekie's as Barq was wheeling towards Yang. Yang jumped the first two only to be hit with a shot from Barq's mouth.

"Oh, and she gets a bite from Barq!" Biff said.

"Huh…" Yang said. She bobbed bytes punches. "1..2..3..4...5!" he said as Barq opened up his mouth and fired again, but this time Yang dodged.

"And this time, she gets the timing right!" Biff said. "To answer the question to all those watching, yes. Barq attacks systematically every 5 seconds."

"And now…" Yang said kicking away Barq before attacking Byte a few times.

"Oh! Smart choice to attack Barq first, because you never know when hed interrupt a combo! Yang going to town on Byte with some hooks to the chassis, and nails him with an uppercut to finish!" Biff said as Yang did so, knocking Byte down. "And round 1 is Yang's!"

"Yeah, sis!" Ruby said.

"It looks like Yang isn't the underdog now , as she goes into Round 2 with Byte. He exchanges one of his Seekies for a Cracker." Biff said as Byte switched his Seekie with the cracker, which was a popping mechanism like arm. "The Cracker is a fire cannon that hits multiple times."

"Cannon fire huh? Sounds cool." Yang said.

Ready….ARMS!

Byte was peppering the area around Yang with the Cracker as Yang countered with her weapon.

"Byte and Barq are seemingly an even match for Yang right now, but Yang is the one with the most experience in punching stuff. I just received word from our experts that Yang actually lost that left arm of hers in the Grimm Apocalypse at Beacon to one Adam Taurus, a White Fang member turned leader after an uprising within the organization and the death of Roman Torchwick!" Biff said. "How do I know these things? I have no clue!"

Yang then went back to charge at Byte and Barq, kicking Barq aside as she went at Byte once again.

"Ouch! Hope those animal rights nutjobs aren't watching this." Biff said.

"Technically, Barq's a robot, and these guys do use their feet a lot. I don't see a problem, but i'll take it a little easier on the guy next time." Yang said. "But in a few seconds, i won't have to. Boom!"

She evaded a double punch from Byte and nailed him in the chest, knocking him out cold.

"And Yang sweeps Byte 2 nothing! At least she did them a favor by keeping their job on the beach." Biff said.

(end song)

"So the final fight is that guy named Fight vs Ribbon Girl, that singing Idol. He's looking for strong opponents, that i know. But does anyone feel like that guy reminds you of Bass in a way?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I noticed too. He's like Bass, but without the tendency to challenge me and blow things up." Yang said.

"But, he also has this sinister aura about him. Something isn't right with him." Ranma said as they were watching Fight facing Ribbon Girl as she danced in the air.

"Here it comes!" Ribbon Girl said firing a Sparky at Fight who easily dodged. He then did jumps in the air the same style as Ribbon Girl. "Huh?" she said as Fight side kicked her into the ground. He then pulled an arm back and fired it as it stretched, finishing the round.

"Hey, his arm stretched like mine!" Luffy said.

"And he danced in the air like Ribbon Girl." Vector said.

"Is he one of those people that copy other fighters' moves?" Scott asked.

"No. I've seen something like this in Martial arts books. He's not copying, he's easily mastering them." Ranma said. "He saw them do it and then mastered the techniques himself."

"Geez… Luffy and Yang are going to have their hands full when they go against him." David said.

"Yeah. And he's watched every match so far. He's probably used the time to master other moves too." Ranma said.

"It looks like Ribbon Girl isn't gonna give us that song at this rate at the end of this. She was my biggest pick, too." Biff said. "But in any case, the next round of fighters will be tomorrow, and you can be sure we'll have more action then, so Stay Tuned on...ARMS!"


	4. Keep it Going!

"We are back in the Grand Prix for some more action with ARMS! As always, im here to commentate it on it all! Me, your old pal biff!" Biff said. "We've seen some shocking exits from the Grand Prix early on. Just yesterday, Min Min pulled off the unexpected and knocked off Knuckles, the furious fists champion, easily! But now, only three challengers remain. So now we pick today's match ups. For Yang, she will fight...Twintelle. Luffy will go against….Master Mummy! And Fight will, er... fight….Helix!"

"A Huntress vs an A-Lister. Sounds like a great match card to me." Yang said looking at Twintelle.

"Cool! I get to fight the big mummy guy!" Luffy said laughing.

"Promise this won't be awkward or nothing, Bandage." Vector said to her.

"I don't think father will take it easy on you." Bandage said.

Fight then looked at helix, who was mumbling a bit and waving around.

"Helix. Are you a worthy challenge?" Fight asked.

Helix made some noises.

"I see. You don't know either. Well, we will find out either way." Fight said.

"Well, good luck, you guys." Yang said.

"You too, Yang. Don't rough up that A-Lister too much." Vector said.

Yang and Twintelle were transported to Cinema Deux, the home stage of Twintelle.

"After Yang's first victory over Byte and Barq, the crowd is starting to warm up to our resident underdog girl. But she's in for quite a challenge today. She needs to watch out for Twintelle's star power, which is able to stop punches before they can even hit her!" Biff said.

"I'm sure i'll find a way around it." Yang said stretching.

Twintelle moved her pigtails as she equipped her arms.

"From the look of things, Twintelle has equipped two Chilla's, arms that freeze a person on contact. Cold." Biff said.

"Let's get this party started." Yang said putting her hands up.

It's time to get Fired up! Round 1… ARMS!

(Cue- Twintelles Theme: Cinema Deux)

Twintelle immediately fired off her ARMS attached to her Pigtails.

"And here we go! Twintelle is going right at Yang with a couple of jabs with her locks!" Biff said as Yang dodged. "Yang able to avoid a bad hair day, but she's being careful about getting too close to the Silver Screen Queen. You can't blame her, who wouldn't want to be frozen mid punch because of pure celebrity status?"

"Time to show you a real action movie hero." Yang said jumping off one of Twintelle's punches before clocking her with one of her own.

"Whoa! Thats an A-List move right there! Yang was able to jump off one of Twintelles Chilla's and hit her with a right hook before she could even invoke her ability!" Biff said.

"And now...here's something real A-list!" Yang said punching with her weapon, making an explosion that sent Twintelle flying before crashing down.

"And that's Round 1 for Yang! Can she keep this up for Round 2?" Biff asked.

Twintelle was impressed with Yang's moves, and exchanged her ARMS.

"Looks like Twintelle is mixing up her game. She's equipping the stylish Parasol on the left, and the electrifying Thunderbird on the right. The Parasol is able to block attacks stylishly while the Thunderbird can deliver electrifying attacks!" Biff said.

"No big deal. Bring it." Yang said.

Set...ARMS!

Twintelle started by firing a Thunderbird as Yang blocked it with her metal arm as the bird fell to the ground.

"Whoo… thank you tails. Insulating this arm for electricity was a good idea." Yang said as the Parasol was coming her way as she rolled out. She fired Some shots from her Ember celica, as Twin telle uses her ability to stop the shots in their tracks.

"And there's Twintelle's famous freeze frame in action! But was it intentional for Yang to use her gauntlets shots to distract her?!" Biff said.

"Maybe this will answer your question!" Yang said firing randomly before she jumped and landed a kick on Twintelle.

"Nice strategy there! And we look like we're nearing the end." Biff said as Yang laid on the punches before a final one. "And she's done it! Winner is Yang Xiao Long!"

The crowd cheered as Yang showed good sportsmanship as she helped up Twintelle.

"Now before we get to our main event, Luffy vs Master Mummy, let's see if Helix can knock off his opponent, Fight! They are standing by in the ARMS laboratories research center." Biff said.

Inside a weird lab filled with clones of Helix, the real one himself was warming up strangely.

"Fight was able to beat Ribbon Girl yesterday by mimicking the moves of fighters he had seen before. But neither of them know how this battle will turn out, not even Helix, as Fight could somehow understand him." Biff said.

"I hope Helix stands a better chance against Fight than Ribbon girl did. Come to think of it, does Helix even know how to fight like an ARMS fighter?" Lemon asked.

"Apparently, Helix was designed by the ARMS labs but learned by watching the fighters in the ARMS's league." Tails said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, foxy." Biff said as Helix was ready with two strange blue orbs. "And he has come out with two bouncy Blorbs on his arms, ready to attack the fighter...Fight!"

"Now we shall see if you are truly worthy." Fight said.

Ready...ARMS!

(Cue- Helix Stage Theme-ARMS Laboratories)

Helix was firing his bouncy blorbs at Fight only for him to easily dodge before uppercutting Helix with a punch of his own.

"Oooh, Fight just caught Helix right in the… i don't know what his body is, but that was definitely his chin… right?" Biff asked.

Helix recovered easily and kept firing his Blorbs one after the other. Fight kept dodging as he tried to punch Helix again, but Helix somehow was able to retract himself and divert his legs into a puddle on the ground and evade Fights attack.

"Fight goes in for another counterpunch, but Helix goes to work with his Unstable genetic makeup and and dodges Fight effortlessly! I don't think even Fight could mimic Helix's body! But...oh!" Biff said as Fight's body was stretching like Helix's. "Whoops… nevermind!"

"How is he even able to bend his body like that?" David asked.

"Well you heard Ranma. He's a master of Martial arts, able to instantly pick up anything he sees. At least that's what we can gather." Hope said.

"Yeah, its strange cause I thought someone like that would be impossible to exist." Ranma said as Fight laid on Helix.

"Helix, given no chance as Fight finishes his combo, knocking him down!" Biff said as Helix got up. "But helix isn't done yet, he still have some fight left in him!"

"Begone." Fight said getting up close as he rapidly beat against him and sent him splatting against the wall.

"Round 1 point goes to Fight! But uh.. Is Helix okay?" Biff asked as Helix regenerated due to his body. "Yes, it looks like he's alright! But now that Helix has gotten a sample of Fight's power, what is his strategy now?"

"Fight just overwhelms you with that adaptability and power. Helix needs to figure out a way to cut him off." Hope said.

Helix then looks at his arms selection for the next round and equips a shield like attachment on the right.

"It looks like Helix has made a good decision, he's swapping out one of his Blorbs for a Guardian, a more defensive ARM, but still as effective." Biff said. "But can Helix bounce back?"

Don't give up yet! Round 2...ARMS!

Helix started by sending the Guardian out to guard as he gurgled only to be shocked when Fight easily sent it back at Helix, shocking the blob.

"Helix was able to set up a defesne, but it isnt working at all! Fight is just one step a head of everybody!" Biff said.

Helix got up and looked at his Blorb as he got an idea. He charged it up and let it fly at Flight, bouncing up one and then hitting him right in the face.

"He got a blow in!" Hope said before he saw that fight caught it with his teeth, lifting it up along with Helix splatted Helix into the wall once more.

"What the…?! I-It looked like Helix was going for a charged up Blorb attack to blind Fight but at the last second, he caught it with his teeth!" Biff said.

Helix then recovered as fight just stood there.

"You are certainly innovative, unique, and very talented… but you are nowhere near worthy." Fight said pulling a fist back. "Power up Punch!" he said punching Helix and sent him splattering everywhere.

"KO! The winner is….FIGHT!" Biff said.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"This guy...he's not just gifted...he's dangerous." Ranma said.

"Yet another one who is unworthy." Fight said looking to ARMS tower. "These ARMS fighters, they are not worthy. It seems the only people who will give me some challenge will have to be the challengers."

"Present." Yang said. "Though if you're looking for Luffy, he's already been sent to the Mausoleum with Master Mummy. It could come down to just you and me fighting for a chance at the Commish, Max Brass."

"I can see that you have fought someone." Fight said.

"Oh yeah. His names Bass. He thinks he's my number-" Yang said before receiving a small tap from Fight as she was sent flying into a wall.

"You have some resilience. Maybe I'll find you worthy." Fight said walking away.

"Man, only one tap and i go down…" Yang said as the scene cut to the Mausoleum as Luffy and Master Mummy were punching each other.

"We are at the Mausoleum once again where Luffy and Master Mummy have already been throwing fists!" Biff said. "Despite relying on the 'power of the Afro', Luffy hasn't been able to rock Master mummy at all due to his rock hard bod. As for the Grim Creeper, he's been dealing out consecutive punches. He might just escape with a...whoa what is this?"

"Gear Third! Gum Gum….Elephant Gatling!" Luffy shouted enlarging his fists and repeatedly punching Master Mummy until the guy fell.

"And just when we thought he was going down, Luffy pulls a victory out of that big afro of his! Amazing!" Biff said.

"So were all moving on. Cant wait to see whos next in this grand prix." Yang said.


	5. Roadblock

"Okay, it's day three and we are are looking alive!" Biff said. "And here we are with today's matchups. First match is Yang vs….Mechanica! Then Fight vs...Minmin! And the Luffy vs….Kid Cobra!"

"Hey, good luck today kid. No shame if you lose, you've gotten this far already because of that suit and your dream to win." Yang said.

"Thanks! But I'm gonna beat you down." Mechanica said.

"My next opponent is the martial arts master of the ramen royalty." Fight said. "You've proven yourself quite capable. Will you be worthy?"

"Oh, i will be." Minmin said.

"So I got the snake guy! Cool!" Luffy said laughing.

"You got this Luffy! You were swallowed by a giant snake on Skypiea, this is nothing!" Usopp said.

David shivered a bit. "Sorry. I get uncomfortable when it comes to snakes."

"Not gonna try to delve into that." Jude said.

It was after the fighters were selected that Yang and Mechanica were sent to Mechanica's home in the Scrapyard.

"And so the third round kicks off with Team RWBY's enforcer against the Scrapyard Scrapper! If yang wants to pull out a win over Mechanica, she'll have to be on point when it comes to Mechanica's hovering features and her suit. Oh and it looks like….yep! She's equipped two Revolver Arms, which deliver powerful shocks on contact!" Biff said.

"Lets get this match up started." Yang said,

This Battle is about to Explode! Round 1...ARMS!

(Cue- Mechanica's Theme: The Scrapyard)

Mechanica started by taking to the air as she rapid fired at Yang who was running.

"Immediately Mechanica goes after Yang by taking to the skies, and giving chase to the Blonde Enforcer! Yang can't exactly find anyway to ground Mechanica from her position right now." Biff said.

"Yeah, no duh!" Yang shouted as she ran before seeing the scrap iron pillars. She ran towards them and climbed up them before she jumped and grabbed onto Mechanica's armor.

"Amazing! In a surprising turn, Yang makes use of the scrap pillars and jumps from one and lands right onto Mechanica! Is this the turn around in this first round?" Biff asked.

"Sorry kid, but i gotta do this…!" Yang said going for a punch to Mechanica's head, sending her crashing through a pillar down to the ground.

"Ouch! Big right fist to Mechanica's face! She really should've thought about some armor for the head part." Biff said.

Mechanica was able to power out of the wreckage.

"Ow…" Mechanica said.

"I said i was sorry." Yang said.

"It's alright." Mechanica said standing her Mech up. "This is fun."

"Were also proving that us non stretchers can pull this off too." Yang said.

"Yeah, but...only one of us can punch the ticket to the Grand Finale." Mechanica said switching one of her Revolvers for a Hammer like arm.

"Mechana switches out a Revolver for a Whammer. Cute, but hits hard. If Yang can pick up a win in this round, she'll have another sweep and come closer to the Grand Prix Finale!" Biff said.

Round 2...ARMS!

Mechanica fired her Revolver first, hoping to strike Yang with a body shot to stun her before bringing the Whammer down on her, but Yang was too quick for the fooling a second time.

"This time, Yang was prepared for Mechanica's attack. She rolls out of the way of a Revolver shot, but she still has to deal with the Whammer!" Biff said before Yang punched up, sending the Whammer high into the air before it smashed down on Mechanica. "Ooh, deflected by a solid punch by Yang!"

"You had a good run, kid. But this fights over!" Yang said running up and disabling Mechanica's mech with a quick but stunning shot to the chest armor, downingit.

"What a finish! Yang has cleaned Mechanica's clock, but the Scrapyard Scrapper still able to live her lifelong dream! Now that was an inspirational bout. Wish I could say the same for the fight between Minmin and Fight!" Biff said showing footage of a defeated Minmin with Fight standing victorious.

"You can't satisfy my need for a worthy challenge. The only ones who could would be…" Fight said looking at Luffy and Yang. "The challengers."

"Interesting prediction by Fight. But in order to further make it closer, Luffy has to win this next fight." Biff said as the screens cut to a skate park.

Kid Cobra was on one side of a bowl attraction for a skate park, stretching his legs and upper body.

"Kid Cobra is next to tangle with Luffy and his massive afro. What a huge opportunity this young man has today. If he beats Luffy, the views on his livestreams will skyrocket. But thats only if he's able to get around Luffy's no nonsense offense, and that's a BIG if." Biff said.

"Heh. Taking this kid will be easy." Kid Cobra said walking out with two whip like objects.

"And Kid Cobra comes out with two Slamamanders! Whip like arms with an incredible reach!" Biff said.

"He's looking to counter Luffy's reach with his own. This is going to be an interesting fight." Zoro said.

"It doesn't matter. Luffy's still gonna win!" Usopp said.

"Putting a LOT of confidence in him, Usopp. I want that cash prize too. Hell, I'm buying lightbulbs on installments. They're gonna break my thumbs! So win you big afro rubberman!" Vector said.

"Its Afro Power versus the slickness of the snake! I can't wait to see this!" Biff said.

Round 1: ARMS!

(Cue-Kid Cobra's Theme- The Snake Park)

Kid cobra got on the move as Luffy was already set to attack.

"Here it comes!" Luffy shouted jumping onto a snakeboard as it charged right at Kid Cobra.

"Huh?" Kid Cobra said as they collided as Luffy jumped and grabbed onto Kid Cobra. "What in the heck?!"

"Shishishi! This place is kinda funny. And it's nice to play this game with ya." Luffy said smiling as Kid Cobra tried to shake him off. "Oh right. It's a match." Luffy said. "Gum Gum...Rocket!" he said jumping back before rocketing right into Kid Cobra's gut, knocking him off.

"Kid Cobra with a big shot to the gut! If this is anything like Luffy's other matches, this is gonna be over quickly if kid cobra does not figure out a way to beat him!" Biff said.

"Take this!" Kid Cobra said unleashing a barrage of slaps only for Luffy to easily dodge each one that came. "The hell is with this guy?" he said continuing to attack.

"How the heck is Luffy not taking any damage out there?" Kara asked.

"He must be using Observation Haki. He's seeing where the attacks will land and dodging accordingly." Jexi said.

Kid cobra received another shot to his head gear as he recovered.

"This guy's crazy antics and his weird abilities are throwing me off my game. No wonder the other fighters were beaten easily." Kid Cobra said. "If I wanna win here, i gotta be more innovative." Kid Cobra thought before he received a speedy punch to the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"KO! First Round is Luffy's!" Biff said.

Kid Cobra went back to his corner and studied his ARMS.

"Okay, i should mix it up here. I'll keep one Slamamander, but i need to figure out how to turn this around." Kid Cobra said before looking at a launcher like weapon that was vertical. "Yeah… this could work nicely."

He fitted the new ARM on his right.

"Looks like Kid Cobras doing an equipment change, and hes just traded in one of his Slamamanders for a Hydra! It's a vertical fire cannon, but the Speed Demon will have to be creative here to beat Luffy's tricks!" Biff said.

Round 2… ARMS!

"Lemme show you how a REAL snake boarder does it!" Kid Cobra said getting to the Snakeboard first and using his abilities to get close and fired both arms. "Now we got ya." Kid Cobra said.

"Wow. That looks devastating." Luffy said standing behind him on the board.

"How did…?" Kid cobra asked.

"Okay. My turn!" Luffy said wrapping around Kid Cobra before jumping into the air and tossing him down. "Gum Gum...Octo Stamp!" he shouted repeatedly stamping Kid Cobra to the ground.

"Oh my! That's a devastating barrage of kicks! Is Kid Cobra okay?!" Biff asked.

"Grr. Damn little brat! Get down here!" he said firing before seeing Luffy vanish. "What? He disappeared?" Kid Cobra said.

"Gum Gum….Jet Gatling!" Luffy shouted pummeling Kid Cobra into the walls.

"And that is KO! Luffy wins!" Biff said.

"We win again! Easy money all night, all night long!" Vector said.

"Now, with this, we have four competitors left! And we already made the match up for tomorrow. Yang Xiao Long will battle the undefeated warrior Fight and Luffy will battle the only ARMS fighter left, Spring Man!" Biff said.

"Oh boy…" Yang said. "Its gonna take everything i've got to beat you."

"I look forward to it." Fight said before walking away.

Spring Man then looked to Luffy. "Can i really beat this guy?" he asked himself before hopping up and down. "I gotta. I'm the only one left in the ARMS division. I gotta show the people the pride of the Spring Gym."

Meanwhile with a familiar villain…

"Sir, have you been watching the ARMS league fights?" Ian asked.

"With those boxing losers? Hell no." Flux said.

"I think you're gonna wanna see this." Ian said showing a tape of Fight's matches as Flux's jaw dropped.

"Fight? But...thats impossible. He should still be in the Ocean Universe since they don't know about other...unless he found the….the teleporters." Flux said in shock. "We're going. Load the shuttle with capture equipment. He's gonna make a good warrior for my army yet."


	6. Fight Your Rival

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the Quarterfinal round of the ARMS Grand Prix, coming to you live from ARMS Stadium Arena!" Biff said. "And now, the fight you've been waiting to see!"

(Cue-Baron Corbin Theme- Superhuman)

Yang and Fight both entered the arena with serious looks on their faces as each looked ready to battle one another.

"Originally, no one thought to care about this talented young lady because she only was thought to win the Furious FIsts redux b block on a sham. But through this tournament, shes been proving herself and…." Biff said before looking at them as they both looked annoyed. "Uh...let's get on with the match!"

Get set...ARMS!

Yang and Fight dashed at each other and collided punches, but Yang was taking more damage with each punch from Fight.

"What? His punches….are stronger than mine?" Yang thought in shock as Fight wasn't missing a beat.

"I was wrong about you. You are...not worthy." Fight said clocking Yang in the jaw, sending her flying and crashing into the ground.

"A KO right off the bat! Outstanding!" Biff said.

"Get up, Yang! You haven't gotten this far for nothing!" Hope said.

"Don't give up, sis!" Ruby said.

Yang got up for the second round.

"Get up all you wish. You will not win." Fight said.

"If it wasn't for everyone in that section of the crowd, i wouldn't be here fighting to prove ive still got it. Im not giving up untill i'm the one who wins!" Yang said.

Round 2….ARMS!

"Ha!" Yang said firing bullets at Fight. But to her shock, he was regenerating after each shot. "What? He's regenerating? Wait, this was like with…" Yang thought remembering Psychic being able to do the same. "This guy's….like Psychic."

Yang ducked out of the way of Fights next attack and bobbed away.

"Too predictable. Hi Jump Kick!" Fight said kicking Yang right in the jaw sending her flying.

"Oooh, a big shot to the jaw! Yang is now airborne!" Biff said.

"I gotta…" Yang said before Fight was behind her.

"You just need to do nothing." he said grabbing her and spinning around before sending her crashing. "Seismic Toss!" he said shattering the arena.

Yang lied there unconscious as Fight stood over her.

"And that does it! The winner is...FIGHT!" Biff said as the crowd cheered.

"Another disappointing fight." Fight said walking off.

"And another challenger bites the dust. Now it's all on Luffy to pick up the slack." Biff said.

"Guys…" Hope said.

"We know." they said.

"Yeah, you were a little slow on the update, captain Hopeless." Flux said arriving in the seat next to him.

"So it's another one like Psychic." Nana said.

"Not exactly. True he has regeneration abilities and has a Z crystal where a heart should be, but each clone was given different abilities. Fights is adaptability. He was made to study fighting techniques and easily master them as if they were nothing. Yang never stood a chance against him." Flux said.

"So there's no one that can stop him? Not even Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I wouldn't count Luffy out just yet. From what we've seen, he's a genius when it comes to combat, and his fighting style is for the most part unpredictable." Scott said.

"Fight isn't a strategic fighter. He only lives to fight. He would be the first line when conquering a world. Which is why I plan to capture him when his guard is down and make him my general. Problem is Fight's too well guarded to get a shot in." Flux said.

After some quick repairs, Luffy and Spring Man faced off.

"It's the battle of hairstyles! See what I did there?" Biff asked. "Anyway, this is Spring Man's only chance to punch his way to the semi finals. Being a Rookie, this could be his moment. But if he gets past luffy, how will he fare against Fight if he advances? All Bets are on, will it be the Bouncer's moment, or will the Power of the Afro prevail once again?!"

"I can do this." Spring man said with two red boxing gloves.

"And Spring Man has two Toasters equipped, both of them able to land a burning punch!" Biff said.

Round 1….ARMS!

Both Luffy and Spring Man charged in with flurries of fists as they each collided with one another as they were shouting and punching away.

"Wow. It is neck and neck here. You've never seen a fight this close up before. Its anyone's guess who will take the first round!" Biff said.

Each punch was cancelling each other out before a stray punch from Luffy hit Spring Man in the face, slamming him into the wall, before he bounced off the railing and fell flat on his face.

"Ohhh! KO with one punch! Luffy takes Round one!" Biff said.

In the second round, it was the same except with Spring Man landing a punch and knocking Luffy out.

"Round 2 Spring Man! It's now a tied match and the next match is the tie breaker!" Biff said.

Spring Man stretched his limbs as he prepared for the final round.

"This is gonna be tough, but i can do this…" Spring man said before he heard the crowd cheer.

"Let's go, Spring man!" the crowd cheered and clapped a few times. "Let's Go, Spring man!"

"And look at this! This crowd is fired up, theyre behind spring man all the way!" Biff said.

Final Round...ARMS!

Spring Man came charging before seeing the giant fist Luffy had just made.

"Sorry, I like you and your hairstyle is cool. But….I gotta avenge my friend! Gum Gum….Elephant Gun!" Luffy shouted as Spring Man was punched right into the ground in an instant KO.

"What a knockout! An incredible match, but Luffy is heading on to face Fight in the Semi finals! A good run by Spring Man, but an incredible demonstration of the New Era!" Biff said. "Huh? I've just been told to stop calling them that. It's not a good name."

Luffy looked to the stands seriously as Fight had watched the match.

"The rubber one...he could be the one I've been searching for." Fight thought. "If so...I will be eager for this."

"So, figured out anything yet, sir?" Ian asked.

"Easy. Next match, after Fight uses his Z Move, he'll deactivate to recharge. I'll get him then." Flux said.

"And if he doesn't?" Ian asked.

"Then god have mercy on us all." Flux said.


	7. Luffy vs Fight!

"It all comes down to this, folks! Luffy, Fight! Who will beat who and get a chance to face our Commish, Max Brass, awaiting the winner!?" Biff said.

"You best not disappoint me." Fight said.

"You won't be." Luffy said tossing the afro off as well as his boxing gloves.

"Oh, what is this?! The gloves are off, as well as the afro!" Biff said as Luffy put his hat back on. "Now there's the Luffy we all know from the wanted posters! Are we gonna see the guy who fights to protect his crew?!"

"So this is who you really are…" Fight said.

"Yeah. This is the real me. The me who wants to give everything he's got!" Luffy said.

Round 1...ARMS!

Fight went up close to Luffy before Luffy vanished and hit him from behind. But after the hit, Fight grabbed Luffy's arm and smashed him down to the ground as Luffy quickly recovered.

"You don't fall over easily like that others. Good so far." Fight said.

"I'm strong." Luffy said.

"Then you are someone I have been looking for." Fight said vanishing and appearing behind Luffy to land a punch only for Luffy to dodge as the two entered a dangerous up close and personal fight as they were moving to and fro all across the arena.

"This is the most epic match i have ever commentated on! These two are going at it like dynamite on a stick, exploding all over the arena! Is this an example of the battles Luffy faces day in and out every time he fights other powerful Pirates?!" Biff asked.

"It's still amazing to see Luffy fight like this so much…" Hope said.

"Yeah. Luffy's really something else." Kara said.

"Incredible. According to the scanners, he's matching Fight's power blow for blow!" Flux said.

"It's understandable to see that from Luffy." Chopper said.

"Chopper's right. Just when you think Luffy is beaten and there's someone stronger than him, he comes right back even stronger than his opponent." Zoro said.

Both fighters were about to collide before the bell dinged.

"Times up! Since both landed the same about of damage, you both earn a point. So this is the final round." Biff said.

"Then I better make this count." Luffy said biting his arm as it hardened and blowing into it, making his body muscular with markings on it. "Gear Fourth! Bound Man!" he said.

"Its Luffy's trump card." Hope said. "So that means it's all or nothing. If he doesn't end this quickly, he'll suffer form Bound Man's side effects."

"He'll be unable to use Haki for awhile if he doesn't finish fast enough." Robin said.

Final Round… ARMS!

Fight was ferocious as he landing attacks on Luffy's body only for the punches to bounce off as Luffy attacked with his rubbery body.

"So his body is adapted to resist my attacks. I see. My normal amount of power will not win this." Fight said standing in a position and he did a few punches before a final one as spiritual fists were flying at Luffy. "All Out Pummeling!"

All of the punches were damaging Luffy very quickly before the big one sent him flying.

"Yes. Now he has to collapse and…" Flux began.

"Sir, something's wrong. Fight's power levels, they aren't dropping to zero." Ian said.

"What?" Flux said in shock. "You're right. But...this shouldn't be. He should be shutting down after using a z move. It's a major design in their creation. This would mean someone's changed how my clones should function."

"Or… they're adapting on their own." Hope said.

"Adapting...that's something I never considered. If that's true, then with their personalities, mission and behaviors, there's no telling how they will act from this moment on." Flux said.

"If that's the case, Luffy needs to finish this now. He only has so much time in Gear Fourth." Hope said.

"Gear Third!" Luffy said blowing into his arm as it was growing larger and pulling into itself.

"All Out Pummeling!" Fight said firing again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought Z-Moves could only be used once per battle." David said.

"They should be. If the clones are adapting, then it's possible that they can gather more power to use them more than once in a battle." Flux said.

The fists were flying at Luffy before Luffy unleashed the final attack.

"King Kong Gun!" Luffy shouted as the fist came down breaking away the spiritual fists and making a direct hit at Fight, sending him flying far far away from the arena.

"What a punch! It's over! Luffy is heading over to face Max Brass!" Biff said.

"Luffy won!" Jexi said as the group cheered.

"Hmm. This is still troublesome. Especially if Fight survives, he'll tell the other clones about the other universes." Flux said.

"I'm sure Connor and the others will get the chance to get them secured before that happens." Hope said.

"You realize whenever someone says something like that, it ends up jinxing things, right?" Flux asked.

"Supposedly, but some people just never learn." David said. "But that doesn't matter. I'm game. But for now, we need to cheer on Luffy as he takes down the champ!"


	8. Grand Finale

High Up on ARMS tower, the fans were fired up as Max Brass was flexing and laughing heartily.

"Check out this crowd! Feel that energy! It's time for The Commish, Max Brass, to finally take the stage! He's been waiting all this time for his opponent, and now hess ready to defend his championship title, right now!" Biff said.

Luffy was walking into the arena as Max Brass was laughing. "I'm taking him down!" Luffy said.

Max brass equipped a different version of Spring Man's toaster and a grenade like arm.

"Oooh, immediately our Commissioner wasting no time mixing arms. He's going with the purple flamed, more powerful Roaster, and the explosive punching power of the Nade on his other." Biff said.

"It's time for the championship match! Ring the bell!" Hope cheered.

Round 1….ARMS!

Max Brass wasted no time launching a charged up punch with his Nade straight to Luffy.

"Max Brass getting the first punch out, but… ooh! Luffy evades the Nade!" Biff said as Luffy rolled out of the way.

"Hey! Muscle guy! Don't go trying to explode me like that!" Luffy shouted as another Nade came his why as he dodged.

Max Brass kept up the pressure by also firing his Roaster.

"Our commish isn't wasting any time pressuring luffy with high speed attacks! There's a reason why Max Brass is the ARMS general commissioner and champion, cause he is the best!" Biff said.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy said before inflating his arm. "Gum Gum Elephant Gun!" he shouted over taking the Roaster. Max then puffed up his chest as the fist sent him sliding.

"What the hell?!" Natsu said.

"What did he just do?" Lucy asked.

"It looked like he manually controlled his chest muscles into a puffed up state." Ranma said. "Like deploying an airbag to block a punch."

Max Brass then tried to grab at Luffy before Luffy punched at the nade, making it explode and hit Max with the explosion.

"Yes!" Hope said.

Max Brass reeled from the stunning blow before he refocused and tried to punch at Luffy again, but he already was close to Max Brass enough with a fiery fist.

"Uh oh… we all know this move! Its the famous fist of fire inspired by the deceased "Fire Fist" Ace, combining Gear Second with Arms Haki! Its called…!" Biff said.

"Gum Gum…!" Luffy said punching Max Brass square in the chest. "Red Hawk!" he shouted as a stream of fire erupted from his body sending Max Brass down.

"And that is a big KO! I can't believe it, someone has actually KO'ed the commish! We've got a new champ, and its…!" Biff started as Max Brass was on one knee before an ear piercing roar came in the sky.

"What's that?!" Usopp said.

"Up there, look!" Sora said as there was a giant Aztec mask made of steel radiating with Red Energy.

"Wh-that is that? Ladies and Gentlemen, were being watched by some sort of.. Giant steel head it seems, and…" Biff said before the head rocketed down onto Max Brass, grabbing him by the head. "OH MY GOD! It just glommed itself to the Commish!"

"Uh… is this part of the tournament?" Vector said as the Head's beading red eyes glowed from Max Brass's body.

"Doesn't seem like it." David said. "But it sure doesn't look friendly!"

The strange head then produced two more copies of each arm Max originally had equipped, making it a six armed fighting machine.

"Uh oh.. This things looking for a fight, and I'm not sure it won't back off so easy!" Biff said.

"Flux, is this one of your experiments? Be honest!" Lucy said.

"Uh...not this time." Flux said.

"It just attached itself to Max Brass and produced copies of his equipped arms… it's not normal, I can tell." Erza said.

"Forget that, we don't even know who this guy is!" Happy said. "He needs a name. Steelhead.. No… Metalface? No…*GASP* Wait, i got it! Hed-"

"Hedlok!" Pinkie said.

"Wow, that's a good name Pinkie." Jexi said.

"I was gonna say it…" Happy said.

"Nice try, Happy." David said. "Looks like you've got one more fight, Luffy. But I know you've got this!"

"Okay then, the pink party girl named this thing Hedlok, so Hedlok it shall be called!" Biff said.

"Okay, head guy. I got no idea who you are, but you're gonna let muscle guy go. I know that cause I'm gonna kick your ass." Luffy said getting serious.

Hedlok roared and was ready to smash something.

Final Round! Ready...ARMS!

Hedlok was the first one to take the initiative, firing off all its arms at one on the left or right.

"Hedlok makes the first move, and he unleashes a barrage of punches, coming form all six of his ARMS!" Biff said.

"Jet Gatling!" Luffy said countering the punches and hitting the Nade's making them explode and sending the explosion back.

"While the Nade is incredibly powerful, it has a drawback. If a fighter hits it before it lands, it makes an explosion that deals damage back at its owner!" Biff said.

"Wow. Luffy is not giving an inch." Dan said. "Go get em!"

Hedlock wasn't phased a second, as he fired his three Roasters.

"Hedlock, looking to use the roasters to put the burn on luffy! Those purple flames can do some real damage if hit right!" Biff said.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted doing a whip attack to knock the roasters away and into a wall as one got past and hit him in the chest. "Grrr."

"Oh and looks like Luffy just got burned by that hit." Biff said.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Luffy said blowing into his arms and inflating his muscles. "Gear 4th!" he said bouncing.

"And it looks like Luffy is ready to end it all with a last stand!" Biff said.

Luffy's arms pulled inside of his body as he flew right at Hedlock. "Get off of muscle guy! Gum Gum...Leo….BAZOOKA!" he shouted firing a bazooka attack that hit Hedlock dead on, knocking him right off Max's head, sending it flying.

"Nice hit!" Hope said.

But hedlock, without reasoning, was not without his last words, surprising to most as he floated there.

"I'll...be...BACK!" Hedlock shouted before flying away.

"Thats… assuring." Nana said.

"I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of Hedlock. No siree." Applejack said.

"Well, he just...said he'll be back. I'm still getting around the fact he can actually speak." David said.

"I doubt we'll see him for awhile. After that beating, he's probably gonna go into hiding and plot his revenge." Jexi said.

"You make it sound almost as if he's like Flux." Hope said. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"I dunno, he was just here." Odd said.

"He probably left." Ciel said.'

"Yeah, but that's never a good sign." Jexi said.

As Hedlock continued to fly through the air, a large mechanical claw grabbed him as he was being pulled into a very large black ship.

"Ha! I knew that claw was worth the money. Reel him in gently. I want him in one piece for when I tinker with him." Flux said.

Hedlock was pulled in and then strapped onto a table.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt ya….much." Flux said as multiple tools came out.

"Stop…" Hedlock said as the tools stopped. "Listen to me…"

"Yeah...not falling for it. I'm taking you apart and mass producing you. How's that for shocking?" Flux said laughing.

"I want.. The perfect body." Hedlock said. "ARMS Labs… designed me. They never finished me… because…."

"Yeah yeah. Blah Blah." Flux said getting to work as Hedlok screamed.

Back in the ring…

Luffy held up the championship belt and the pot of cash was right next to him.

"This was a fun tournament, guys. I never really fought in one of these before." Luffy said.

"And you won. The belt and the cash prize. Now I can pay off a lot of people I owe money too." Vector said.

"This pot is for all of us, Vector. I say we split it." Hope said.

"Nice try but the manager gets all the cash. Its in the book...that exists in my head." Vector said taking the pot. "Besides, I need this more. The lightbulb guys are threatening to break my thumbs. But still, this was a pretty good…." he said before a strange music played. "Is that...a didgeridoo? Oh boy." Vector said looking to the ring to see a familiar kangaroo. "Hold my cash! I got a score to settle." he said getting in the ring.

"How is it that you show up everytime we're at a boxing event, Joey?" Hope asked.

The kangaroo ignored him as he made a few growls at Vector.

"Ah! How dare you say that about my mother! Its go time!" he said as the two entered a fight with the kangaroo overpowering him and then beating on him.

"Uh...do you need help or…" Weiss said.

"I'm good. Just go without me. I'll catch up." Vector said.

"He's gonna get his butt kicked, is he?" Kara asked.

"Yep." Rainbow said recording the fight on her phone. "And he's gonna become an online sensation."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Colette asked.

"Besides hurt pride, he'll be fine." Knuckles said as they walked away.

Hope looked back at the sky.

"First Psychic, and now Fight. If the rest of these clones are out there in the Ocean universe… it's only matter of time before they come knocking on our door." Hope said.

"That is if they don't start hunting down the Enhanced first. And with Fight knowing about other universes...it's only a matter of time before the rest of them know too." Jexi said.


End file.
